mysimsfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalina (MySims Apartment Life DS)
Rosalina appears in MySims Apartment Life (DS) as one of the possible fortune tellers you can move-in. She is generally wise, kind, thoughtful and mother-like. She has an intimate knowledge of the universe and cares deeply for the Lumas and sometimes regrets moving to your apartment. Her outward strength and inner sorrow is most likely due to the loss of her mother, as Rosalina is often described as feeling lonely. It has also been shown that Rosalina's voice is rather monotone; even when she is excited. Like most sims, Rosalina enjoys special activities, but in a very humble manner. Profile NOTE: Rosalina does not have a profile. If you are planning on checking it out anyway, be sure you save your game first: checking Rosalina's profile is known to turn of your Nintendo DS without warning. Quotes (Not Cut Scene Quotes) Hotel Introduction *Greetings, I am the star queen known as Rosalina. What is your name? Let me guess, Mario? Reject Move-In *That's alright, child, I was just staring to miss the Lumas anyway. Accept Move-In *May the stars shine down on you. Once You Show Her The Observatory *May the stars shine down on this place. Elevator Level 4 *Lalalala... hmhmhmhm... Elevator Level 5 *A young girl named Emily knows of The Star Prince, though she has been doubting it lately. That's good, because she's not suppose to know he's real. Elevator Level 6 *I think some of my Lumas need to take a diet... Elevator Level 7 *Do you hear the baby stars? These newborns will grow up to become galaxies someday. When stars die, they turn to stardust and scatter across the cosmos. Eventually, that stardust reforms to create a new star... And so the cycle of life continues. But the cycle never repeats itself in quite the same way.... So...you'll see. Elevator Level 8 *My favorite colors are blue and yellow because they match my appearance. Although, black is nice, too, because it represents outer space, plasma, and other magical things. Elevator Level 9 *Congratulations, Name, you have completed the apartment. Would you mind if I could go on the roof sometime, it's just that it has a better view of the stars then this floor... Actually, it's okay, never mind. Tasks PLASMA ATTACK! *'Description:' Oh, dear. The inhabitants of Bridgeport believe the definition of "Plasma" is blood! No, no, no!! That's all wrong!! Can you get me a computer, go to Vicipedia, create an account, and change the definition of "Plasma" to what it REALLY means, please? *'Requirements:' Build a Computer with 8 Star Essences, 5 Alien Essences, 2 Rocket Essences, and 2 Space Ship Essences. Then create an account on Vicipeida and change the definition of Plasma. *'Reward:' Super Computer - Lord of The Space Blueprint *'Hint:' Computers are quite complicated to build, Name, so I'll be patient. *'Thanking Dialogue:' I will watch over you from beyond the stars. Homesick *barfs* *'Description:' I'm missing home and all of the Lumas, big and small, Name. I need a phone to make sure everything is going as smooth as smooth can be. *'Requirements:' Build a Phone with 5 Space Ship Essences. *'Reward:' Counter - Lord of The Chill Blueprint *'Hint:' Space Ships are hard to come-by. I'm sure if you watched some Sy-Fy television or played Astronaut Ginny's Adventures you'd seen one. *'Thanking Dialogue:' Yes... All new life... Carries the essence of stars... Even all of you... I See You *'Description:' I almost forgot the most important part to making the replica of my Comet Observatory... silly me. I need a telescope, no not a stethoscope... don't be silly, I'm serious. *'Requirements:' Build a Telescope with 30 Star Essences, 15 Rocket Essences, and 15 Space Ship Essences. *'Reward:' Chair - Lord of The Chill Blueprint, Decorative - Lubba, Decorative - Lumas, *'Hint:' Please hurry! *'Thanking Dialogue:' I am so proud of you and I am sure all of my children would be, too. Thank you, Mario- I mean Name.}} Category:Character Tabs